Graphs are the topological structures used to model relationships between objects. A graph is made up of connected elements, with each element being referred to as a node in the graph. The nodes are connected with lines called edges. Nodes that are connected together via an edge without any intermediate nodes are considered “adjacent nodes.” Attributes or properties can be defined for the individual nodes and edges within a graph. Graphs can be used to model many types of relationships and processes and are often used in physical, biology, social and information systems, strategic planning, and other related fields.